


Hermitcraft Horror Stories

by Pinklion116



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Permadeath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklion116/pseuds/Pinklion116
Summary: Hermitcraft Horror Stories is a series of stories that involves all the currently active hermits in season 6. Each chapter is gonna be named after the hermit that will be in it.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Grian

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I know. Halloween is over, but any time of the year is a good time to tell some spoopy stories. If you guys like this, I might make some Christmas stories for December. 
> 
> If anyone wants to help me with editing it’ll help a lot.

He was running, from what? He wasn’t sure. How was he supposed to? They were one in the same. So, how? How is it chasing him? Grian didn’t know how, nor did he want to think about it. All he wanted to do was run.  
He didn’t know where he was running to, all he did was saw the thing and bolted in what ever direction away from it. Grian didn’t fly because his elytra was damaged even though he just repaired it. He was also cold and hungry, the one direction he chose to run in was straight into the snowy taiga. Which wasn’t the smartest idea if you asked him. He didn’t have any golden carrots because he ran out, so he was heading to Sahara Eats before he ran into the thing.  
It was night, so all the hermits were sound asleep. He can’t get anyone’s attention, nor could he write something into chat. He needed to do something to get away from the thing. He could try to find a way to get himself killed so he could respawn, but how was the question. That was, until he saw a cliff with a bright light peaking below it. The sun was about to rise and because of that it revealed the cliff to him. Grian headed towards it at full speed, until he realized he wasn’t going that fast anymore. Complete dread filled his mind when he realized that his hunger bar was down to a few bar. He can’t run, can’t hide, he could fight but that might be his downfall, so the only thing he can do was try to reach the edge. He slowly made his way to the edge and just as was about to fall down, something was holding him by the back of his sweater. He didn’t want to turn around and face it, but something told him to do it anyway. Slowly he turned his head to face it and when they were eye to eye, he finally saw the whole thing, and it didn’t look all that friendly. It walked him over to a tree and pin him up against it, than it spoke. “We may be one in the same, but that will be no longer,” and with that Poultry Man raised his sword into the beast. The beast lay there, dead, and he walked back the way he came. Laughing as it took off the mask, revealing a face, a face that wasn’t his’.


	2. Docm77

Doc was walking through the halls of Area 77, it was late and Scar had left for the night. He was looking at everything him and Scar had worked so hard to make from scratch. Doc was ready to go hit the hay himself, but when he started to walk to the TNT elevator. He hears a slushing sound behind him, so he turn on his heels to see nothing behind him. The door that had slime behind it was opened and there was nothing inside. He shrugged it off and shot upwards in the elevator. He flew off toward Hippie Land to get some food from the garden and sleep in one of the camper vans. Landing gently in the drum circle, he turned on the stereo and headed to the gardens. He opened up some of the barrels and pulled out some carrots, potatoes, beetroots, some bread, and a bowl to make some soup. While he was making the soup, he heard the slushing sound again. But like a ghost there was nothing behind him, so he went back to what he was doing. When the soup was ready to be taken off the fire, he poured the soup into a wooden bowl and sat on one of the logs around the fire. Then he heard movement from behind, he turned around but then calmed down as he realized it was only Ren. 

Ren: “Hey my dude! How are ya?”  
Doc: “Fine, thank you. I’m just here cause I got hungry and this was the closest place with food. You want some?”  
Ren: “Sure my dude!”

Doc poured Ren a bowl and Ren takes it, then they both start eat. Ren spoke up after a few bites, “Wow! Doc this is great! You should make all the other hermits try this.” Doc was a little flattered by Ren’s compliment, “Thanks Ren. Oh! By the way do you care if I stayed the night here, do ya?” “Oh, not at all! Since Grian and Impulse aren’t coming back anytime soon, so... you can go sleep in one of their vans if you want.” “Thanks.” “No problem my dude!” They both sat there in silence, enjoying their bowls of soup. After they finished, Ren headed to his van while Doc entered Impulse’s. Doc climbed into the bed, it had been a long day and he was looking forwards to getting a good night sleep. He closed his eyes, but he then felt something wet and gooey on top of him. When he opened his eyes a large pile of goo was carrying him back to Area 77. He couldn’t move no matter how hard he tried, he tried screaming for help but something stopped him. The thing spoke to him, but it’s voice made his heart sink. “My dude, just don’t try. No one will hear you.” And like that, Doc was as silent as a mouse. It took him down into the main building in Area 77, opening up one of the unopened doors. Reviling a room with three dead bodies inside, then a loud snap filled the room as the thing tossed Doc’s body into the room and shutting the mechanical door.


End file.
